Spread the Fear
by KarolyNagy
Summary: "Give me your power! I beg of you!" the giant kitsune was silent for some time and then "I shall give you my power... BUT, you will have to do something for me" the blonde then asked "What is it that i have to do?" The Kyuubi held a feral grin "Spread the Fear".
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone!"

The 10 years old boy yelled as he ran as fast as he could to get away from the approaching mob of enraged villagers.

"Not before we kill you and your damned demon soul!"

On of them, probably the leader shot back as they tried to chase him to the village wall and corner him. So they did, Naruto soon came to an halt as his passage was barred by houses on his right and left and a giant wall in front of him; he pivoted on his foot just in time for a bat to hit his skull, his neck snapped.

"Way to go Mitsuru! You killed that demonic shit-sack!"

Mitsuru just smirked and put his bat over his shoulder in a cocky way  
"Serves him right! He won't e a bot-"

He stopped as he saw Naruto moving, everyone was shocked and even a bit scared at the fact that he still was alive after his neck bone was harshly broken to pieces.

Naruto was violently shaking, the pain he felt was unbearable and the fact that he had to run for miles wasn't helping at all. He tried to lift his head slightly and he saw that some people were looking from the windows of a nearby house; he looked at them desperately as if calling for help, they just glared at him and closed the shutters.. He then started crying, not from the physical pain, which he was practically getting used to, but from the pain that he felt in his heart, nobody in the whole village cared about him, even the other kids hated him, whenever he tried to talk to them they either insulted him or just ignored him. The only man that never beat him or despised him was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, he always saved him for trouble and he even gave him a place to stay but Naruto felt like he was doing it as a duty and not from true caring.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Mitsuru who stood now in front of the mob.

"Looks like the demon brat wants to play some more! Get ready for round 2 guys!"

Then, they came.

Kicks and punches came for everywhere, they even used weapons of all kinds, from bats to knives and big forks; after 10 seconds he still couldn't believe that he was alive, and he just wanted to die, the hits won't stop coming but eventually after some more they did but Naruto was already barely conscious.

"Hm, he finally gave in.." said Mitsuru with the same smirk from before.

"So, let's just leave him there and let's go celebrate with a big bottle of sakè, we are heroes!"

They all cheered and started running away.

It started raining, the drops of water mixed with Naruto's tears as he just layed there, on the cold ground in pain.

"Help me!" he started yelling

"Somebody! Help me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs but no response came.

_Somebody... Please... _he couldn't scream anymore, it was hard even to think at this point.

"**I could help you"  
**

* * *

_So, first chapter of the first story of my life :D  
I know it's short but I wanted to make a short introduction, and if there are any grammatical errors and such, tell me with a review. Thank You, Karoly_


	2. Chapter 2

At hearing the voice Naruto felt relieved but a bit scared from the fact that the sound was really harsh, demonic even.

He however felt a wave of hope wash over him, maybe he wasn't going to die.

"Who are you?" he asked

**"You don't know who i am?.. That hurts my feelings" **the voice snickered

"Show yourself!"

Then he felt the very space twist around him and he suddenly found himself floating on dense water in a dark room.

_Where am i? Feels like a sewer of some kind... Wait a minute, why do i feel so... healthy? I can't feel any pain. _He thought.

He got up on his feet and examined his surroundings, the room was pitch black and in the distance you could see a giant barrage with a seal on it. He started walking in its direction and suddenly a pair of blazing red eyes appeared; he stopped dead on his tracks.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? What have you done to me?" He asked, his voice shaking from fear.

"**Whoa! Calm down you little flesh-bag! One question at a time" **The big mouth with razor sharp teeth said. The blond boy was taken aback from the tone of the beast.

"...W-What happened to me? Why can't I f-feel any pain from before?"

"**Oh, that's simple, dead people don't feel pain" **The fox stated.

Naruto stopped breathing from the shock... _I'm d-dead?_

"W-w-what?"

"**Don't make me repeat myself! You fucked up, thats it!" **The voice rumbled in anger.

* * *

There was knock on the door.

"Come in!" The authoritarian voice said.

A woman entered in the room, she had dark hair that reached her shoulders and red eyes, she had the Konoha headband on her head and wore a standard Jounin vest.

"Hokage-sama we have a problem!"

"Hm... What is it?" The Hokage sighed and asked while smoking his pipe.

"We can't find Naruto anywhere! We've searched everywhere in town!"

That caught the Hokage's attention and he immediately called out an ANBU

"Yes, Hokage-sama" A man with white spiky hair and a cat-like mask appeared from apparently nowhere and bowed.

"You've heard everything right? Go find him" with that the ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage took another puff from his pipe, he was deep in thought and he already knew what happened. _Goddamn villagers! _Today was the tenth of October, Naruto's birthday and the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack to Konoha, it was practically a custom of the village to beat Naruto up in any way possible and the thing that angered him the most was that he couldn't lift a finger to do something about, thanks to the Civilian Council.

_Minato... I'm so sorry..._

"Kurenai... thank you for the notice, we will definitely do something about it"

The Jounin bowed and got out of the office. As soon as she was out of the palace Hiruzen took out a bottle of sakè from under his desk and started pouring it into a glass.

"I never thought that you would ever drink that stuff again" A black haired man with a cigarette between his lips said.

"Hm.. And I never thought that you would've ever come in my office without notice, Asuma"

Asuma's a Jounin and an ex-member of the 12 Ninja Guardians of the Fire Country, a group ninja whom duty was to protect the Daimyo. He was wearing a standard Jounin attire but he had a white bandanna with the kanji for "Fire" on top attached on his hip. He is Hiruzen's son and a very respected ninja.

"This whole Naruto situation it's getting to you isn't it?"

"Aaah... If only I was younger Asuma... I would've already killed every and each of those puny bastards of the Council"

At that Asuma frowned, it was true, the Civilian Council was a very big problem for the village; not only they hated Naruto seeing him for the beast and not for its container but after the Uchiha slaugther they were even starting to ask the Hokage himself to banish the blond to make sure that he wouldn't be a threat for the Uchiha clan to flourish again, thanks to Sasuke Uchiha, the only one left alive.

"The only thing I could do was to make a law, pf.. 'If any villager or shinobi were to be caught insulting or threatening Naruto Uzumaki with terms like Demon, Fox or similar he will be given death penalty, No Exceptions.'. Like they cared... Hell, I would've had to kill every single living soul in this village"

After that Asuma left, he had to do his own job and he knew that his father would've preferred to be left alone in his thoughts.

There was a puff of smoke and a bowing ANBU appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama I've found him, he was lying on the ground in a secluded alley in the east wing of the village"

Hiruzen immediately perked up from his paperwork.

"What are his conditions!?"

There was silence... at this the Hokage understood what happened.

"He... He's dead isn't he?" He asked hesitantly.

"More or less... He appears to be in a coma.. We don't know if and when he'll wake up".

The Hokage felt a clench at his heart.

After noticing that no answer was coming back the ANBU looked up and he was shocked at what he saw. _Is he... c-crying?_

"Minato entrusted me with his son's well-being... and look what I've done..."

The ANBU got up to leave, he couldn't take the sadness anymore and didn't want the Hokage to see him cry.. After all Minato was his sensei and he felt guilty too.

"Kakashi... Please ensure me something" The old ninja said between sobs.

"Anything, Hokage-sama"

"If he wakes up... promise me that you'll quit being an ANBU and that you'll raise him like your own son"

"...I promise" And with that Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

"**You managed to be killed by a bunch of stupid, useless, puny CIVILIANS!" **The Kyuubi roared.

"**You aren't worthy of being my host!"**

Naruto was too shocked to talk so he stayed there trembling in fear for the whole time until

"Y-your w-w-what?"

"**I'm the Kyuubi you flesh-bag, I'm a Bijuu and I can't be killed! The fact that the Fourth Hokage killed me it's all bullshit!" **

Naruto couldn't believe it, here, right in front of his eyes was the most feared demon of all time saying that he isn't dead! He is lying, he had to be lying! But still... he didn't know why but he felt like what the beast was saying was true.

"**Yellow Flash of Konoha my ASS! That weakling knew he wasn't strong enough to beat me so he chose the easy way out, he sealed me away in a little baby! And guess who it was? YOU!"**

...That was it, that revelation was too much for the little boy to handle so.. he promptly passed out.

* * *

_So, here's the second chapter, hope it was good enough and that it wasn't too short! :) _

_Please review to tell me what you think, it means a lot! Thank You, Karoly_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm a fucking hero I tell you!" A man on his thirties suddenly yelled breaking the silence that hovered in the little bar, he clearly was too drunk to be talking.

The few people that strolled through the street glared at the man for the noise that he was making, it was only 6 in the morning after all.

"Yes! Whatever, just make sure that you'll pay all the booze that you gulped down man, you've been drinking all night and I still haven't seen one sen!" The vendor half-yelled back at him, clearly annoyed.

"Pay? Listen, I will give you the honor of having my respect, and that's still pushing it." The drunk man sad, somehow being cocky even if he could barely stand on his feet.

"I'm the great Mitsuru Hasho, the man that will be remembered for killing the puny fox-beast Naruto!" He proudly stated.

Just then a kunai flew right through his throat and embedded into the wall behind him.

* * *

When Naruto came to he found himself lying on a grass field with the sun shining in the sky, not a single cloud covering its bright rays.

_Aaaah... It was only a bad dream... _He thought relieved

"**I'm afraid not" **As the voice growled the landscape around him disappeared completely as he found himself back in the sewer-like room. The boy got rapidly back up on his feet, he wanted to get up slowly but the shock tensed up all his muscles causing him a cramp at his legs.

"Ow ow ow ow!" he whined while rolling around on the floor holding his leg, he was still a little boy after all.

The kitsune face-vaulted as the anger started to build up in him.

"**You stupid meatball stop this pathetic shit already!" **He roared.

Naruto immediately jumped up managing to get a cramp at his other leg, but he stood nonetheless, afraid of the beast's reaction.

"W-what happened before?" Naruto shakily asked, restraining himself from whining in pain.

"**You stupidly passed out... Pathetic"**

"I-I mean, after t-that, when the place c-changed"

"**We are in your mind so, you can do whatever you want and since you were so scared of the whole situation your subconscious hoped for it to be a dream... Pathetic" **The fox explained, disgusted.

Naruto pondered on it for a bit.. _So, if I just want for him to be gone he will just.. DISAPPEAR!_

"**But!"** The kitsune said **"I'm in here too and since my power is greater than yours, you can't do shit without my permission" **Naruto frowned **"And, by the way, I really appreciate it... Pathetic"**

"There's no need to repeat it at the end of every sentence! Stop it!" The blond yelled, flustered.

The Kyuubi was slightly taken a back from the boy's reaction. _**Maybe there's hope... After all, it ain't everyday that a 10 year-old boy yells at me**_

"**Hey ****flesh-sack listen here" **Naruto looked up at the eyes in front of him, behind the bars **"For your... Well, mostly, MY well-being, I'll train you, we don't want you dying again do we?"**

The fox seriously, and somewhat calmly, stated.

"...Dying again? W-what do you mean by a-again?" Naruto asked a little shocked.

"**You're a Jinchuuriki, so if you die, and if I don't help you, you will, I die too... And it's not a pleasant thing to be dead" **The Kyuubi casually stated **"So, as by now, you are in a coma state, your body is dead but your mind isn't"**

Naruto perked up at this as a wave of joy washed over him

"So I'll wake up sooner or later right? Right?"

"**In order to wake up you need to have enough mental power to regain control over your body, I will help you with that..." **For the first time Naruto felt like the fox was actually... Friendly maybe? He wasn't so scared anymore.

"Thank you a lot! I never thought th-"

"**Oi oi! Stop right there! Remember this thing, it's short so it'll be easy to remember even for you. I. Don't. And. Will. Never. EVER. Give a shit. About. YOU!" **He marked every word to make sure that they carved deeply into the boy's mind **"So quit the friendly crap! I'm just doing this 'cause I don't wanna die, got it?" **The pissed and raging behavior kicked back in.

Naruto's face fell a bit... He really hoped that the fox would've got kinder with him... Even like a friend... His first friend

"**DODGE!"**

A jet of power flew blazingly fast towards and through him; he nearly fell over from the shock.

"**There, you'd be dead! Now keep dodging them until you manage to do it! Don't worry we have all your life to do this!" **The Kyuubi snickered.

An hour passed by and Naruto managed to get hit by every single jet that was shot at him, they were just too fast!

"**Hey, meatball! You have to dodge them, not to run towards them! Get that shit right!" **The fox yelled at him mockingly.

He was right, 142 jets were shot and Naruto got hit by each one, it was just impossible! Even if he managed to see one of them coming the diameter of the jet was too big for it to be avoided, and he was too slow. They kept at it until a jet that was shot towards Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, close from hitting him. **_Interesting_**

"Yes! Finally I made it! Dattebayo!" The blond screamed in joy.

_**Interesting indeed... **_The Kyuubi was expecting for simple speed to be used by Naruto but instead he used his brain and managed to get out of the dangerous situation.

"**Took you long enough to remember what I've said to you"** Stated the kitsune feigning disapproval, hell, he hadn't thought of that!

"But I figured it out! And now I'm safe!" Naruto shot back

"**Yes you did! Too bad that it was after hours! You would've already been killed.. by the FIRST one" **The beast retorted angrily **"Anyways... you made it! How about we do some physical training?" **The normal, casual expression of the Kyuubi turned into a feral grin that made Naruto fear for his own well-being.

"How is that possible? My body is unusable right?"

"**Kit, do you know what's chakra?" **

Naruto thought about it for a second.. he had read about it somewhere but couldn't exactly remember what was it.

"No..." He finally said

"**Too bad because because I won't teach it to you. Anyways just know this, if you train you muscles in here, your real muscles will be trained too" **He seriously explained, this was too much for the normally furious, blood-lusting beast... he couldn't wait for it to end **"But remember! You can train how much you want in here, it doesn't matter if it's mentally or physically, BUT**

**if you train you muscles too much they'll rip apart and you won't feel it while you're here... So I'll take care of that" **Naruto shivered at the idea **"Now... let's get us to a good place to train.." **The room shifted as they soon found themselves on a field with a circular road. Seeing that the Kyuubi wasn't saying anything the blond looked towards him to be met with a glare

"**What're you waiting for shit-sack!? Start running already!"**

* * *

_Aaaaand here you have it! :)  
__Leave a review to tell me what you think about it, it's really important for me!  
__And yes, Kurama will be a really important character throughout the story!_

_ Thank You, Karoly_

_I wanna thank some people that reviewed here because they were guests so I couldn't PM them  
Special Thanks to:_

_Jamie  
Alexa  
thor94_


	4. WIP

So, i'm really sorry for not posting anything for a lot of time but i was busy with the last month of the school term and, as by now, i have a writer's block as big as a bloody elephant (already D:).

I'm currently working on the fourth chapter and i hope that i will update soon enough;

This said, the fanfic is NOT discontinued.

-Karoly


End file.
